Life and Death
by TooLazyForAUsernameeeeeeeeeeee
Summary: "You were my first kiss,Elicchi" [NozoEli one-shot, I dunno what tag I should put again either]


Life and death... We're they _truly_ different?

Life, as some say, was the beautiful lie. Like a newborn child brought to the world in the arms of its mother. But was it truly a lie? Maybe it seemed to be a lie, because it brought hope to the lives of people,but soon disappeared without anyone noticing. Life creates hope, but can also extinguish the hope in an instant.

Death,now that would be easier to explain. Death, what some would call the ugly truth, was what extinguished that fire of hope. But they don't understand, _death_ was created as well, soon being able to give life as well.

Two important elements of the world, so similar and yet so different.

Those were the thoughts that crossed deaths mind. Well, _one_ of the deaths. In the world, there were more than one,and here in Tokyo there were three life's and three death's, as well as three neutralist's.

Neutralist: They blend into the crowd, making sure that death and life would not overuse theire powers, and gifts albeit they were too carefree,much to the chagrin of a certain death, but they would become serious when needed to be.

Now, this specific death had blonde hair tied to a ponytail,but would be hidden underneath the hood of the black cloak she wore that clung to her shoulders. Her eyes,a beautiful sky blue that seemed to show the sky, but could quickly turn into a storm when threatened.

She had done her round for the day, which wasn't that bad when compared to the other two: Umi and Maki.

Umi, a year younger than Eli and was created by God to help Eli with the work, had dark blue hair, which compared to the midnight sky seemed to be part of it. Her eyes, seeming to show life despite her occupation, glowed a dark amber with sharpness that could easily cut a city in half (Which had almost happened, mind you).

Maki, the youngest and owning the shortest fuse between the three, had red hair, similar to the blood coursing through all species on earth. As well as a pair of amethyst eyes, seeming to twinkle like true amethysts.

Those two, Eli thought to herself bitterly, should be back in an hour or two. She sighed in annoyance, this is what annoyed her at times.

God, ever since Umi and Maki had shown to be more... 'Efficient' than the blonde, God had decided to double they're workloads, only giving Eli the easy jobs to do.

As if the two were better than her, she thought much more bitterly to herself. Well, at least she got something good out of it, or, more like someone.

As if on cue, she stood before Eli with her ear to ear grin, purple hair braided (Most likely by Kotori) and the usual, mischevious, twinkle in her eye that screamed to the world that she was in for some trouble.

"Good afternoon, Nozomi" Eli greeted the newcomer warmly, moving to the side and patting the spot beside her. The entire city was covered with snow, and from afar it seemed like a white wonderland. That didn't matter though, the cold and heat didn't bother life and death.

"Good morning to you as well, Elichii" Nozomi greeted back, taking her usual spot with Eli. And soon, they were enveloped with comfortable silence.

It's been like this most of the time, the two would sit together and say nothing more. Besides, Eli scoffed in her mind, Im death and she's life. Nothing can ever happen, or so she thought.

The two had met when Honoka (A neutralist's with ginger hair and ocean blue eyes) introduced them to each other, thinking it would be a good idea as it was to introduce to Umi to Kotori (Kotori is a life, with grayish hair and her eyes a lighter shade of amber than Umi's own sharp and dark ones).

Thankfully, it was a good idea,and still is seeing as the two now spent most of their time with each other. "Elichii," Nozomi broke the silence first, "What do you think of Christmas?"

"Christmas?" Eli inquired, "What about it? It's just a holiday after all"

"Really? I always thought it was more than that"

"'More than that'? Please,do explain"

"Well" Nozomi began, with a wistful expression, "All the time, when it was Christmas, I would celebrate with my family" and then, she said with a sad expression, "Before I died of course..."

"Well, at least you still have memories" Eli said, a small effort to try and comfort the former shrine maiden,or so she claimed. Death and life were once human, reincanarted once again as supernatural beings. But, only death remained incomplete,not knowing the past.

"Indeed" Nozomi said, and once again they fell into a comfortable silence. But, something irked the blonde.

"Why is Christmas so important to you?" Eli asked, looking over her shoulder to get a good look at the girl beside her.

"Because," she pointed towards an old shrine across the city, the entire building old and rusty, dusty with cobwebs, close to falling to the ground now. "That's when, and where, I had my first kiss"

"F-first kiss!?" Eli stuttered, a rare thing for her to do, but she couldn't help it. The information took a while to sink in, and harder to digest, "W-with who?" she asked, eyes still on the girl.

Nozomi looked at Eli, locking eyes, but only Eli seemed to be flustered. Then, Nozomi smirked, "Who indeed," she joked, "If you come with me I light tell you" she said before standing up and dusting of her clothing.

Eli got up to her feet quickly as well, slightly desperate to know who it was. On the way, through the bustling streets with lights and tourists, Eli asked, "What was he like?"

Nozomi giggled, slightly, only _slightly_ , soothing Eli. "You mean _she_ , Elicchii" she said, putting a finger to her chin as they got closer to the shrine, "Well, she was very pretty. We met at the port, she was new to the city and I was coming back. I suggested to tour her around" she looked back at Eli, putting her hand back down with a warm smile.

"And soon, our friendship blossomed. Soon turning into love" she said, turning towards one particular shop. It was old, sticking out like a sore thumb among the new building surrounding it. It was a simple bookshop, the front was dark oak and the door was obviously changed, a sign saying 'Open' at the front.

"That's where she bought me something for a present"

Eli looked through the window, at the counter and elder lady seeming to be at the age of her 70s stood, a man, who Eli presumed to be a the woman's son, stood beside her.

"How'd your family take it then?" Elibasked cautiously, at Nozomi's time, it was the times where people had not yet _fully_ accepted homosexuality.

"They took it well, actually. They even supported it, though my dad threatened to kill her if she ever treated me wrong" she giggled at the memory, her lover hiding behind her as her father pointed a pistol towards her, the safety was on but she had not known that, "He was very protective of me"

Eli couldn't help but chuckle, "Yeah, I think that's pretty obvious"

Now, they were at the staircase of the shrine, vines surrounded the remaining area so the two would have no choice but teleport to the top,but would most likely suffer from light headaches for days.

But they did it anyways, making Eli groan as the first wave of nausea hit her. This is why she hated teleporting, it made her feel like her brain was going to _explode._

But when Eli opened her eyes, she was met with a strange sight. Instead of the old shrine, there were Christmas lights set around. "Look above you" Nozomi told her with a warm smile.

Looking up, Eli noticed something dangling above her, it was shaped similar to a leaf, but soon it clicked; what hung above her head was mistletoe. Looking back to where Nozomi was, making Eli frown when she saw that the girl was no longer there.

"Elicchii" she heard a voice to the left. Turning her head, she was met by a pair of emerald eyes staring intently at her own, giving Eli a warm feeling at the pit of her stomach.

And soon, she felt a slight pressure on her lips, eyes widening when she realized that Nozomi had without a doubt kissed her. Or, more like pecked her in the lips for at least 2 seconds (Which was like 2 minutes for Eli).

Pulling back with a mixture of a satisfied and warm smile, she said "You were my first kiss, Elicchi"

 **A/N**

 **And here is my NozoEli one shot! What do you guys think? I'm kinda new in the romance world, well, new at writing it. I've read plenty of cheesy romance on the web before!**

 **So, what do you think guys I should do next? I'm thinking RinPana, since it doesn't get enough love these days... Or maybe NicoMaki?**

 **Meh, I dunno... So, anyways, to be honest this was originally going to be set in a homophobic time,and the story would be titled 'Born this way' but I decided against it, seeing as it may or may not trigger some people..**

 **Anyways, see y'all next time, I suppose!**


End file.
